jacobganttrocks2003fandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly gets arrested at school
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png kimberly: no, i'm not doing this trash! mr. bronx: yes you are, do your math right now! kimberly: no, i hate you! mr. bronx: either you do your math or you will be in detention during break until you finish your math! what is your choice? kimberly: i don't want to hear it! mr. bronx: fine then, have it your way! you will be sitting here in detention doing your work while everybody else enjoys their break! i'm going to write your name on the board! kimberly: i still don't want to hear it! mr. bronx: ok guys, class is dismissed! everyone except kimberly can enjoy their break! now you are going to sit here and finish your math! if you at least try and finish it, just maybe, i'll let you go to break! kimberly: i'm still not going to do my math! mr. bronx: then you will be sitting here in detention every break until you finish your math, how about that? kimberly: fine! mr. bronx: now i'm going to the teacher's lounge and get a cup of coffee. if you do anything else other then doing your math, you will be staying here during lunch as well! kimberly: now where is his dumb wallet? yes, i found it! wow, mr. bronx is rich, but not anymore! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! mr. bronx: busted! there is no lying now, i have all the evidence i need! give me my wallet right now! i am completely outraged! how did you get a hold of my wallet? kimberly: well, it's not my fault you forgot to put it in your pocket. mr. bronx: i'm calling the principal and vice principal, and i'm calling the police! kimberly: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! mr. bronx: hello, principal turbo and vice principal retro, i need you to come to my office immediately, i have a student who is caught stealing my wallet! ok, see you there! yes! i need police to come down here to the school of lego and roblox in room 75, i caught this student trying to steal my wallet from my desk! ok! thank you! goodbye! principal turbo: you young lady, are in serious trouble! vice principal retro: you know this is going to be more then just a suspension! police officer 1: what happened sir? mr. bronx: i walked into my classroom and i caught this student sneaking through my desk and by tending to steal my wallet! at the mean time for both of us, i caught her! there was over 9000 dollars in there! police officer 2: young lady, you know larceny is a felony, which it means you are going to jail for a very long time! principal turbo: we already contacted her parents, just take her away! vice principal retro: you are expelled for the rest of the school year! this will be going on to your discipline record as well! police office 1: put your hands behind your back, i'm taking you to jail! kimberly's mom: kimberly, we cannot believe you stole mr. bronx's wallet and got arrested in charge for the felony! kimberly's dad: when you get home and out of jail, you will be grounded for 48 days! Category:Grounded series